


mornings are better when spent with you

by ekourege



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dating, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirty Yamanaka Ino, Fluff, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino are Gay and in Love, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Haruno Sakura, Lesbian Yamanaka Ino, Living Together, No plot only tenderness, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ino knows this and loves her very much, sakura isn't the best cook but she loves her girlfriend enough to try, they've been through a lot but every day they spend together gets easier and easier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: After a late-night out, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino spend a quiet morning together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	mornings are better when spent with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956146) by [ekourege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege). 



> Hi again! This is a [sort of sequel to my very first fic on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956146) except not exactly, because neither fics have a plot and are basically just a slice of time in an AU where Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura are in love and happy. I just wanted to write more of them and their relationship because this ship is god tier and i cry without fail
> 
> I am just thinkin about the two of them realizing shortly after the war how much they care for each other, how deep their feelings are, and coming to realize that their "crush" on Sasuke was a competition for each other's attention - not that it really matters now that they've survived a war that's absolutely decimated the entire continent and left only rubble in its wake. This fic takes place a good while after that, after the shinobi nations have had time to heal and start to move on. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Sakura wakes up first. She does so nearly every morning; when Ino’s dreams aren’t haunted by memories of the war, or when one of them is called in for a mission at fuck o’clock at night.

She’d always been an early riser, a trait which had only solidified as she grew older. First through the early morning training with Team Seven and later with her studies to become a certified med-nin, and the pensive uncertainty of the Fourth Shinobi War.

These days, Sakura is up a little before seven AM at the latest.

Which was fine with her. There was something peaceful about the morning, the time before most of the world woke up and all was quiet. Mornings were a time to breathe and soak in the world: it'd be a waste if she slept in too long.

 _Ino_ on the other hand…

Sakura turns over, facing towards her peacefully sleeping girlfriend with a face of bleary amusement. She was dead to the world.

Their shared apartment seemed to be the only place either of them slept peacefully in. Maybe it was due to the company, or how their apartment was a place they carved out for themselves. It was _home._ It felt safe - to Sakura at least.

Or maybe it was the multitudes of security seals set up around the apartment. It could also be that.

Either way, Ino got some good shut-eye (her “beauty rest” as she called it), so the how’s and why’s didn’t matter. She simply did, and that was enough.

Huffing slightly, Sakura rolls back over and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It took longer than usual to shake off the sleepiness that clung to her body and seemed determined to cling to her bones. Today would be long if this kept up.

 _‘We were out pretty late last night,’_ she laments, _‘the shift at the hospital today is going to suck, god forbid I see Lee today.’_

Regardless, the night was over, and now that she was awake for the day she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. Careful not to disturb her partner, Sakura slips out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom for a shower. That always managed to wake her up properly. 

She’s out and freshened up within a half-hour, returning to the bedroom where Ino snoozes away to slip into a fresh uniform. Hair and makeup always took a while longer to do, so Sakura decides to save it for after breakfast has been made and served. 

The kitchen is the same as it always has been, but bathed in the morning light it seems softer, somehow. Beams of soft, golden light filtered in through the window above their stove, a small, square thing shoved in between a set of cabinets. It was just a kitchen, but it seemed almost friendly on mornings like these. 

A strange sort of affection blooms in Sakura’s chest. _God,_ life was good. Better than she ever thought it _could_ be.

As Sakura pulls out plates and pans from the cabinets, she can’t help but think to herself, _‘so this is love, huh?’_

And it was. She had a cozy apartment with her girlfriend, she got to go out for a night on the town without any guilt or fear, a stable job where she got to help people every day (even if they got hurt in the dumbest ways), and Konoha was at peace.

She got to wake up next to the love of her life and make breakfast for the two of them, all the while enjoying the morning sun.

 _Yes,_ this was love.

Soon enough, Ino shuffles into the kitchen too, sleepy and in disarray, likely lured in by the wafting smell of fresh coffee.

Ino blinks at her from the doorway, peering at what Sakura was making curiously.

“Forehead… gimme a morning kiss.” Ino whines, shuffling over to Sakura to drape herself over her girlfriend's shoulder and make kissy faces at her. 

Sakura, for her part, simply chuckles, amused, and turns her head to give Ino a quick peck on the lips. 

Satisfied now that she had her morning smooch, Ino releases Sakura’s shoulder and goes to pour herself some coffee.

“Could you get me some too while you’re at it?” Sakura asks, not looking up from the eggs she’s frying.

“Sure,” Ino replies, putting a dash of milk in hers and setting Sakura’s cup of straight black coffee in her designated spot.

“Thanks!”

Ino sits down in the seat across from Sakura’s, content to watch Sakura work while sipping from her mug. She watches fondly as Sakura flips the switch on the burner and places the fried eggs on top of the rice, one for each bowl. With the addition of a few more things to spice it up, breakfast is ready.

“Sorry, the egg is a little burnt. I think I put the heat on a little too high.” Sakura says as she sets Ino’s portion in front of her, tucking a lock of her cropped pink hair behind her ear. Ino raises an eyebrow at her, shooting her a wry grin. 

“At least it’s not ramen. Besides, you know I’d eat anything you make.”

Her grin only widens when Sakura flushes. “Aha… that’s true. I don’t even know how he lives like that.”

Ino nods solemnly. “Me neither. At this point, I don’t even _want_ to know - but nevermind that, let’s eat!”

They chat about their day plans as they eat, Sakura complaining about how long her shift will be while Ino chatters on about meeting up with Shikamaru and Choji for lunch, before settling into a comfortable silence.

Ino stares thoughtfully down at her half-empty bowl, something flashing across her eyes before she looks up. “I’m probably going to pick up a mission from the Hokage’s office while I’m out. It’s been a while since I’ve been assigned anything and I’m getting a bit antsy.” 

Sakura’s face falls, brows furrowing slightly. “So you’ll be gone?”

Ino shrugs. “Maybe? It really just depends on what I get, if anything.”

“I see… try not to pick something too long. I’ll miss you.” Sakura says, a bit downtrodden.

“I’ll miss you too, Forehead.”

The playful jab seems to break whatever tension had descended on the room, and Sakura blinks before biting back. “On second thought, I won’t miss you at all, Ino-pig!”

“Is that so?” Ino laughs.

“Yes! In fact, I’m going to head down to the Mission Desk and pick up a mission myself!”

Ino shoots Sakura a haughty look. “Oh? Before me?”

She crosses her arms, daring her to say otherwise. “Yes! I’ll make it there way before you!”

“That a bet? You’re on!” Ino cries, taking the bait. 

When their plates were cleaned and their coffee cups empty, Ino and Sakura both rise from the table, rinsing their dishes and setting them into the sink before heading back into their room to finish getting ready.

They’re about to head out - Sakura to the Konoha General Hospital and Ino to meet up with her team - when Sakura freezes, interrupting their deeply romantic goodbye, startling Ino while she’s at it.

“What’s wrong?” Ino questions, breaking off their goodbye kiss.

“We haven’t said good morning to each other yet!” Sakura cries, with all the seriousness she’d give an injured patient or an encounter with enemy ninja.

“...Is that all?” Ino says, nonplussed. Her bemusement only lasts for a moment, however, because she breaks out into giggles, peering at Sakura with a nearly lovesick expression.

Ino leans forward, touching their foreheads together as she beams at Sakura from under her eyelashes.

“Good morning, Sakura,” she chirps, voice choked with affection.

Delighted, Sakura smiles back, eyes crinkling. “Good morning, Ino.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was ur periodic reminder i am in fact a naruto stan and also gay
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://ekourege.tumblr.com/) if you want to stop by! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
